All Hallows Eve
by GeneHarlow
Summary: "You crossed over a line, and you are never crossing back. I will never trust you again." (Imagine 4x09 happens before Halloween, not Christmas). In the heat of the moment, Norma says things she doesn't mean, things that Alex takes to heart. As Halloween approaches, and Norman's behaviour grows increasingly erratic, Alex has to decide whether he can believe her. Or forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE - Pretend that Norma and Alex's argument in 4x09 was just before Halloween, not Christmas. Suspend your disbelief!**

 **Happy Halloween! I can't remember who exactly requested a Halloween fic, or indeed if ANYONE did (my memory is atrocious!) but it definitely contains elements that have been requested by Brooklyn and Reane (a LONG time ago) and probably other smutty little horn dogs that I'm forgetting. ALSO, there's a moment in this story massively inspired by DoomedSometimes' amazing story Hurricane. I suggest you all go and read it (right after you read this one!)**

 **Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _You crossed over a line, and you are never crossing back._

 _I will never trust you again._

Her words rang in his ears for a long time after she stormed out, after he smashed the shit out of his desk and cut his hand picking up the broken photo frame which held their one and only wedding photo.

 _"I will never trust you again."_

He wished she'd slapped him, like she had that day at his house. She'd screamed that she'd hated him and she'd slapped and punched him with all of her might, but somehow he knew that she didn't mean any of it. That's why he'd just let her, eventually pinning her hands when it seemed like she might actually be hurting herself more than him, letting her cry herself out, safe in the knowledge that she was lying to him and to herself.

It was different this time though. She was so blind when it came to Norman, he felt like she'd really meant the words she'd spat at him with such venom, her eyes dark and steely as she had swept past him, maybe sweeping out of his life for good. His hope faded with every second she stayed gone, long after the clicking of her heels had disappeared, long after he'd trashed his office, and stood there panting, bleeding onto the framed picture.

There was a tentative knock on the door and his heart soared as he jogged over to it, wrenching it open and sighing at the sight of Regina standing there.

"Hey." She said in her calmest, and most soothing voice, the one she used when speaking to victims of horrible crimes, and he glared at her. She glanced down at his hands, gasping a little at the sight of his wedding picture, smashed and smeared with a streak of his blood.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." He said immediately. He glanced down at his hand again. "It's nothing."

That wasn't what she meant, and he knew it, but he didn't feel like explaining anything right now. She pushed into the office before he could stop her.

"God." She breathed out, as she surveyed the destruction, bending to pick up an errant pen from the floor like she had to start somewhere.

"Stop." He choked out, as she sank to her knees, sweeping up a handful of pens and pencils from the ground. "Regina. Stop. I've got it." He protested weakly and she cast a sad glance up at him, depositing the pens back into the pot.

He stood frozen on the spot as she ignored him, bending to pick up a handful of papers, important notes for their most recent case, and he sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

"Stop it. Get out." He spat out in annoyance, and he heard her sigh heavily, depositing the papers back in order on his desk.

"I'm not Janine. You don't get to talk to me like shit." She said simply, a small smile playing on her lips, as he glared at her.

"I don't talk to Janine like shit." He shot back grumpily, though he knew it wasn't true. Since becoming Sheriff, he'd been appointed his own personal assistant, a sweet, overenthusiastic blonde, who seemed to annoy him just by breathing near him. He couldn't help himself when he snapped at the girl, or sighed with annoyance while she stuttered and stumbled over his notes for the day. He was almost sure she had a crush on him but she was half his age and he quickly dismissed the idea as some kind of low-key mid life crisis, instead assuming it was nerves that made her so jittery in his presence.

"Yes you do. She's terrified of you." She chastised gently, as she gingerly picked at a few chunks of broken glass, dropping them into the bin, before reaching into his bottom drawer for his first aid kit.

"Here. I know you wont let me, but you should clean that up." She jerked her head at his cut. "Be a shame to die of an infection before that wife of yours comes around."

He gasped a little at the mention of his wife. Regina stared at him impassively for a moment, before slamming the green box onto his desk and turning away from him, clearly as uncomfortable as he was at any kind of serious talk.

"She will come around, ya know." She added quietly, glancing up at him imploringly, before she turned, flouncing out of the room suddenly.

"Thanks." He managed to mutter out, but he wasn't sure she'd heard him, as she slammed the door shut behind her, clicking away from him, and he was immediately sure he'd been underestimating Regina this whole time.

He stared at his hand for a long time, thinking he should clean it, his gaze darting to the first aid box, before he gave up on the notion, reaching instead for the bottle of bourbon behind him. He splashed a little onto his cut, wincing as the alcohol bit into the tiny gash across his palm, before leaning back to take a swig straight from the bottle, relishing the burn in his throat.

It was hours later, after he'd drank too much bourbon to drive safely, and he was beginning to think about sleeping on the couch in his office that his thoughts turned to her safety. How could he be so stupid, drinking too much and barely thinking of her? In truth, he had deliberately kept his thoughts from straying to her, but now, whiskey soaked and tired, he couldn't help his mind from drifting to his wife, suddenly wondering where she was, what she was doing and whether or not she was safe. How could he be so selfish, to have only focused on his own sorrow and not her well being, and, as he stumbled to his feet, he hated himself for a moment.

It was after midnight by the time he finally found his way to the motel parking lot, swinging in his truck at a dangerous speed, knowing he'd stupidly broken a lot of laws to drive his way to her tonight. He couldn't bring himself to regret it though, as he drunkenly peered up at her window, just needing to see her moving, see her alive before he pulled away and went to sleep.

Getting out of his car, he stared up at her window, the one his eyes had always been so drawn to when he had stayed in the motel, desperately wanting to catch a glimpse of her today. He felt like a creep - Peeping on his wife, but he just needed to see her moving, to know she was ok, and he would leave. He waited and waited, seeing that her lamp was on, but not seeing any movement in the shadows, feeling more and more uneasy as the night went on.

He wasn't sure how long he stared up at the house, willing her to get up, to move past the window, or turn her light out, or something, anything. But she didn't. And before he could stop himself, he was swinging out of his truck, lurching unsteadily up towards the house, pausing to stare unhappily at the already-wilting pumpkin sitting on her porch. They'd carved it together, after Norman had proclaimed he was "too old for that now" and locked himself in the basement all day, and Alex had noted the way Norma's face fell, her gaze flicking to the oversized pumpkin in her hands.

"I'll carve it with you." He had offered, stepping forwards, taking the heavy vegetable from her hands and settling it down in their table. "But I warn you. I'm more artistic than I look!" He had cracked his knuckles like they were about to create a masterpiece, and she had giggled, and he had pretended Norman wasn't listening to every tinkle of laughter from where he was glowering in the basement.

"Aw. Our baby!" She had blurted out when they were done, both cocking their heads at the incredibly ugly face they had created together, and his arm froze as he moved to wrap it around her shoulder. She felt him tense, and floundered for a second.

"Oh... Erm, no. I mean..." She bumbled, realising what she'd said, giggling nervously, as visions of babies with azure eyes framed with dark lashes flickered through both their minds. He had given her arm a little squeeze, smiling at her nervous babbling over the word "baby", like he was about to run a mile at the mere mention of the word, and kissed her gently.

"I would hope our babies would be less ugly." He joked quietly, jerking his head at the jack o lantern that was staring a lop-sided stare at them, and she laughed suddenly, and then the timer on the oven had gone off, signalling her pumpkin pie was ready, and she had watched her taking it out, wondering if they would finish the conversation they had started another day?

But now, it seemed like no, they wouldn't be finishing that conversation any time soon. That felt like a lifetime ago now, though it was only a couple of days, and he tore his gaze away from the hideous pumpkin they had created together, not wanting to dwell on it a second longer, using his key to quietly let himself in and start tiptoeing up the stairs.

Her door was partially open, the soft light from her bedside lamp spilling out into the hallway, as he made his way to her room as quietly as he could. Rounding the door, he gasped sadly as his eyes fell upon her lying on the bed, apparently in a fitful sleep, murmuring softly, a frown furrowing her brow. Her face was ruddy and pink, dark mascara tracks marring her cheeks and staining her pillow, but it was her hands that gave him hope. They were clutching hard at one of his shirts, his oldest, softest flannel, holding it against her chest, cuddling it against her body desperately. She nuzzled her nose against it, inhaling deeply, and then sniffling unhappily in her sleep and he smiled at her, pleased that she didn't seem ready to let him go just yet. Maybe there was hope after all?

He puffed out a relieved breath at the floor, strangely pleased to have found her so emotionally affected by their argument, clinging on to something of his, clearly not as done with him as she had pretended. He was turning to leave, when his eyes landed on her dresser, just inside the door, his heart sinking.

There it was. His mother's wedding ring. The ring she had passed down to him to one day give to the woman he loved. The ring he had given to Norma, now casually discarded on her dresser. He glared at it, blinking a few times, like he could will it back onto her finger. She knew what that ring meant to him - He had told her of it's importance mere days after their wedding, one quiet morning, as they lay entwined together, their breathing returning to normal, him telling her the whole sad story while she gasped softly, eventually leaning up to press a soft kiss against his lips, promising she'd "never take it off".

But she had. He stared at it for a moment longer, before shooting a wary look over at the bed, checking she was still asleep, his hand darting out to impulsively snatch the ring before he could stop himself. It was his, technically, if she didn't want it anymore. And that's what he told himself, whiskey and hurt clouding his judgement as he rushed down the stairs, not noticing the door to Norman's room creaking shut as Alex fled the scene of the crime.

He woke the next day on his couch, bleary eyed and fully dressed, half a tumbler of whiskey still taunting him from his coffee table. He sat up, groaning, rubbing the bridge of his nose, freezing as his eyes landed on the ring lying next to the glass, glinting innocuously in the early morning light that was hatefully filtering through the gap in his curtains.

"Oh god." He muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair, realising he really had stolen his mother's ring from his wife. He was hoping he'd dreamt it.

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" Janine's voice seemed especially shrill today as he dragged himself through the door to the station, blinking blearily at the horrifically bright fluorescent lights above him, glaring at the garlands of little paper ghosts and jack o lanterns that were adorning the tops of the doorways.

"Yeah." He muttered, stomping past her before stopping, taking a deep breath and walking backwards to her, to double check he had seen what he thought he'd seen.

"What is on your head?" He breathed out, through gritted teeth.

"Bunny ears!" She replied proudly, shaking her head a little, the fluffy white bunny ears flopping back and forth.

"Janine..." He started, his voice low and menacing, ignoring the bright little smile she was shooting him, noticing the way her blonde curls were framing her chipper little face. Had she always worn her hair like that? Was it always so light? So short? He glared immediately when he realised how similar it was to Norma's hair, wondering if she'd always looked like that, or if she'd cut her hair to look like his wife? He panicked at the thought, and reached forward before he could stop himself, ripping the headband off her head and tossing it to the ground, making her gasp in surprise.

"This is a police station, not the playboy mansion. Save it for your boyfriend." He grumbled, casting his eyes down as her face crumpled.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She whispered out and he just sighed heavily, stalking away from her, towards his office. He didn't have the energy or the patience for little Janine today, but he felt the tiniest twinge of guilt as he paused at his door, noticing her sadly bending to pick up the headband from the floor.

The rest of the day was a stressful blur, with him barking the word "Coffee" at Janine through the intercom, and then making her take it away when she'd brought him one with cream and sugar in it.

"Black, Janine. Black coffee. How long have you worked here? How many coffees have you made me? Jesus. I'll do it myself." He had grumbled, going and making his own coffee and sitting back down at his desk, turning the ring over and over in his hands, staring forlornly at it.

There was a knock at the door, and he jumped, slipping the ring back into his pocket and hurriedly picking up a pen, feeling like a kid who had been caught not doing his homework.

"What?" He yelled at the door, trying to rearrange his face into something that looked like he'd been hard at work. It swung open to reveal Regina standing there looking intensely unimpressed at him.

"What?" He repeated, a little more quietly this time, and she sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Just thought I should let you know that Janine is crying at her desk."

He blinked slowly at her, unsure of what to say.

"Because of you." She clarified, keeping her tone slow and patronising.

He rubbed his hand across his forehead, huffing out an exasperated sigh.

"What did I do?" He mumbled, like he had no idea.

"You know what." She crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot at him, and raising one eyebrow.

He softened a little at her stern expression, thinking over his harsh words to the girl before, regretting them a little now his hangover was wearing off and he was feeling a little more human.

"Ok, ok." He muttered, holding his hands up in defeat and pressing the button on the intercom.

"Janine? Can you come in here?" There was a long silence, where the static over the ancient line buzzed and crackled, and he could tell she was wiping her tears in surprise. He rarely called her in. In fact, he rarely called her to do anything more than make coffee, since he preferred to do things himself, and anything he couldn't manage was automatically passed to Regina's desk. The girl was mostly paid to drink coffee and check facebook all day, and, as long as she was out of his way and kept her puppy-dog-eyes to herself, he didn't really mind.

"Yeah. Sure." Her voice finally crackled through, sounding small and watery and seconds later, she appeared in the doorway, glancing warily from Regina to Alex.

"Am I getting fired?" She whispered, sniffling deeply, her bottom lip trembling.

"No!" Alex barked at her, immediately infuriated by her prescence. Regina shot him a look and his tone softened.

"I need your help with something. Regina usually does it, but she's swamped this year so..."

Regina nodded solemnly, as Janine gazed quizzically at them both.

"I need you to get me a costume for the Halloween carnival tomorrow night."

Janine gasped with delight, looking like she desperately wanted to clap her hands together with delight and he held up a hand, fixing her with a serious look.

"Nothing tacky. Or anything that involves make up. Or a mask. Just something simple. I usually wear something that could pass for regular clothes...?"

She nodded seriously, biting her lip as she listened to him.

"I'm trusting you with this. Don't fuck it up." She nodded at him again, and Regina gave her an encouraging smile.

"I wont. I promise." She said breathlessly, before sliding past Regina, back out into the hallway.

"Well that was stupid." Regina said finally, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What? You said I made her cry? I was trying to be nice." Alex had returned to pretending to intensely read his notes again, not noticing Regina biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You haven't noticed what Janine's been reading on her lunch breaks, have you?" He didn't notice her pointed tone, or her wry smile, as he continued to stare intently at the papers in his hands, shuffling between them like he was the busiest man alive.

"Surprisingly no. I really couldn't care less what you all do on your breaks."

Regina let out a little chuckle, and then disappeared out of the doorway, just as he glanced up in confusion, ready to ask her what she meant.

* * *

Pretending to work eventually segued into actually working, and after spending the morning napping on his stapler, there was plenty to catch up on late into the evening. Everyone else had gone home, and he was staring forlornly at a statement when his whole desk vibrated at his phone lit up next to him.

 _Norma Bates calling._

It buzzed across the surface with every ring, and he just watched it, taking a deep breath. He should just leave it. She'd made it very clear how she'd felt. He didn't need another screaming match. Or maybe she was ringing about the ring? Maybe she knew he'd taken it? That was a conversation he wanted to avoid, his hand unconsciously slipping into his pocket, nervously toying with the ring there.

Or maybe she was hurt?

The second the thought crossed his mind, he made the decision, reaching for the phone and sliding to answer.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly, like he had been in the middle of something incredibly important.

"Alex?" She was whispering and straight away, he sat up a little straighter in his seat, his senses on alert.

"Norma?"

"Alex? I need you to come back." She whispered desperately and he froze, not wanting to breath, straining to hear her. She was using the same rushed, fearful tone she'd used the day she'd left him that terrifying voicemail. The last time she'd sounded this scared had been the day Norman had had to be taken away. The day it seemed like she was genuinely afraid he'd hurt her.

"I need you to come to the house." She murmured, sounding panicked and there was a sudden shouting in the background that he recognised as Norman's voice there.

"No-one honey! I was just calling you for dinner." Her voice suddenly rang out crisp and sharp and there was the muffled sound of footsteps.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone?" Norman's voice sounded strange and paranoid.

"I was, silly! You! I was just calling you for dinner!" Her tone was tense and tight and then the light went dead and Alex was standing up and grabbing his keys before he could even process anything.

He got into his car, his senses returning to him for a moment as he lifted the phone that was still tightly grasped in his hand, scrolling through the numbers as he began to drive.

"Lahey, this is Sheriff Romero. I got a possible 10-96 at the Bates Motel out on the highway. Driving out there now. ETA ten minutes. Request back up asap. Officers are advised to remain outside the property, and to call Doctor Edwards at Pineview facility. Let him know that Norman Bates may need to be readmitted tonight." He waited for only a second, for confirmation that Lahey had received his message before he took off.

He drove there at an illegal speed, running the sirens the whole way, only turning them off for the last half a mile along the darkened road to the motel, eventually even turning his headlights off as he quietly rolled his car into the parking lot.

He glanced up at the house, his stomach sinking at the sight of it, foreboding and dark up on the hill, as he stalked up to it, drawing his gun on instinct as he reached the top of the steps, hearing the muffled sound of yelling voices from inside. Reaching into his pocket, he breathed a sigh of relief that his key was still in his pocket, turning it in the lock as quietly as possible, swinging open the door silently and stalking into the house. The only light was coming from the open kitchen door, and he could see shadows pacing up and down from inside the room.

"Honey, you're sick. This isn't you." Norma's voice rang out, soft and soothing and gentle, and he closed his eyes for a moment, relieved to hear her alive and well.

There was a slamming sound, of a fist or a palm on her ugly kitchen table and he heard her gasp.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot! You think I don't know what's been going on? What was your plan? To play the victim, like you always do?"

"Norman, I don't-"

"Stop, Mother! I saw him! I saw him coming out of your room last night!"

Alex stopped in his tracks, managing not to gasp at Norman's words. This was all his fault.

"Honey..." She started gently. "That didn't happen. Sometimes you see things that aren't-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW! Don't play me for a fool, Mother. Did you really think I would believe that break up story? You crying right here at this table, like your whole world had ended, like you couldn't even breathe without him?"

Alex froze again, frowning at Norman's words, picturing Norma doing just that. His heart hurt to think of her so upset, and he longed to hold her, to erase the hurt that had been done.

"It was a great act, Mother! And then sneaking him in while I slept?" His tone was dripping with contempt and disgust.

"It wasn't an act, Norman! I really don't know what you're talking about. He wasn't here. I swear!" Norma sounded tearful and Alex picked up his pace as quietly as he could, tiptoeing closer to the kitchen.

"I told you. It's over between me and him. He tried to take you away from me." Her tone was softer, more pleading now, and there was the sound of a chair scraping on the floor, followed by soft footsteps. "I told you. I could never trust him... Not now..."

Alex was almost at the door, his heart sinking at her words.

"Then why was he here?" Norman sounded small and lost, like a little kid.

"He wasn't, honey-"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Norman roared suddenly. "You're lying to me! He was here!" Alex took a deep breath, raising his weapon, preparing to round the corner, when Norman lowered his voice suddenly, and Alex had to still to hear him.

"Maybe Dylan was right? Maybe you are a whore-"

There was a sudden slapping sound and Alex had heard enough, turning the corner suddenly, just in time to see Norman turn his face back to Norma, one hand drifting up to cup his cheek, the other curling into a fist and pulling back a little, like he was preparing to strike. In a split second, Alex watched as the light went out in Norman's eyes, his whole face changing, the sweet boy he knew was in there dissolving into a cruel, vicious sneer and he stepped forward before things could escalate, before Norman could land the punch he suspected he was building to.

"Norman! Stop!" They both turned to look at him, their mouths dropping open in shock at the sight of him there. Norman had her cornered, standing in the exact same spot Alex had stood in the morning after him and Norma had spent the night together, when he had grabbed her and kissed her and let her know he didn't regret anything. The thought made his heart hurt now, and his gaze drifted down to where her hands were gripping the work surface either side of her, flattening herself back against it, pulling away from Norman's aggressive body language.

Alex held a hand out to Norma, keeping a wary eye on Norman the whole time. Norma glanced at the gun in Alex's hand, her fearful gaze flickering back to Norman for a second before she tentatively slid out from where he had her pinned, taking tiny steps as she slowly moved away from him, rushing the last couple of steps to grasp Alex's hand gratefully, letting him push her behind him a little.

"Norman? You're going to have to go back to Pineview, ok?" Alex spoke forcefully, watching as Norman cocked his head to the side, like he wasn't in there anymore, like he had no idea what was going on.

There was a sudden flurry of activity from the door, and Alex was secretly grateful his deputy had ignored his instructions to stay outside as all three of them flicked their gaze to their hallway.

"Oregon PD!" Lahey's voice boomed out, as he looked Alex up and down, noting the way he was holding the crying Norma behind his back, training his weapon on Norman, and Lahey nodded at him for a moment, before sweeping past him into the kitchen towards Norman.

"Hey, son. Just take it easy, ok?" Norman appeared to have shut down, his eyes glazed over, his body slackening as Lahey crossed over to him warily, taking out his cuffs and sliding them onto the passive boy's wrist behind his back. "Are we taking him in?" He directed the question quietly to Alex, who felt Norma's grip around his wrist tighten.

"No. No. Just... take him out to the car. He needs help. I'll be right out." Alex murmured, eventually turning to Norma, noticing she was crying now, watching as her eyes followed Norman as Lahey led him out of the house.

"Norma?" He said quietly, like he was speaking to a wounded animal. "Norma, I know this is hard but-"

"Take him back to Pineview." She said stoically, avoiding his gaze, still staring at the open doorway.

"Are you... Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said emotionlessly, crossing the kitchen to grab a pen from one of the drawers. She turned back to him, tears still silently streaming down her face, even though her gaze was steely. "What do you need me to sign?"

He reluctantly left her for a moment after she had signed the paperwork, and he had taken in out to Lahey.

"This is all off the books, ok? No reports on this." He had reminded the younger man, who nodded reassuringly before casting a glance at the catatonic boy in the backseat.

"Yes boss."

He had expected to come back in to the emotionless creature of only a minute ago, expecting to have to treat her for what he suspected was shock, so he was surprised when she launched herself at him the moment he stepped through the door.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered out against his neck, as his hands reluctantly came to wrap around her back.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" He muttered against the top of her head, relieved when she shook her head.

"I just... I'm sorry!" She sobbed out desperately as her hands fisted in the back of his shirt, clutching at him. "You were right! You were right and I just couldn't- I couldn't..." She trailed off as she dissolved into hysterics, and she cried loudly against his chest, her knees shaking under her, her shaky hands still clinging onto him.

"Shhhh..." He murmured against her hair, bending as her legs went weak from exhaustion, one hand sliding under her knees, the other wrapping tightly around her back, scooping her up against his chest.

He deposited her gently in her bed, pulling back to take in her distressed, uncertain face, before he tore his eyes away from her, reaching to pull each little chunky wedged heel off her foot, throwing them behind him and tugging the comforter over her legs. Her hand found his, just as he tried to pull away, knowing if he looked at her face again, he would be lost - He would never leave.

"Stay." She whispered gently, her grip on his hand tightening, tugging him back, pulling him back to her.

There was a moment of deliberation, where her face crumpled and she cast her eyes away from him, not bearing to look if he left her, and his mind was made up, toeing his shoes off and climbing up onto the bed.

Her body immediately relaxed a little as he lay himself down stiffly next to her, reaching for him, rolling her body against his. Her head tucked itself against his chest, her hand wrapping around his side, cuddling up against him. The tears began again, in earnest now, and he could only listen as she cried against him, her tears soaking through his shirt, her sobs shaking through his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you-" She started quietly, and he wrapped his arms around her naturally, giving her a little squeeze.

"Let's not talk about it now." He offered, and she nodded, sniffling against him.

He lay awake for most of the night, listening sadly as she cried herself to sleep against his chest, listening as she slept fitfully, murmuring unhappily into his shirt, kicking her long legs out a few times, before he eventually fell into a uneasy, unhappy sleep just as the sun came up.

When she woke up, she was alone, the sun pouring in through the slit in the curtains, reaching for him, finding his side of the bed cold. She sat up groggily, noticing she was still fully dressed, realising they had just gone to bed in their clothes, too exhausted by the day to get ready for bed.

She didn't bother changing, just quickly brushed her teeth and wiped the mascara residue from under her eyes, not wanting to look at herself for too long before she swept downstairs, pleased to find him sitting at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands. He barely glanced up when she entered the room.

"Good morning." She trilled, like everything was fine, as she swept into the room, smiling at him. He smiled tightly in return, jerking his head at the coffee maker.

"There's a fresh pot..." He muttered, as she poured herself a cup in a dainty little coffee cup, leaning against the counter to drink it.

"Thank you." She said suddenly, and he wasn't sure if she was talking about the coffee, or last night so he just nodded.

"It's ok." He murmured back, before he pushed his chair back suddenly, crossing over to the sink to place his coffee cup into it.

"I gotta go-" He mumbled, cut off as she suddenly swung her body towards his, leaning in to kiss him. It was only at the last second that he turned his head, offering her his cheek instead of his lips, and she pecked his cheek reluctantly, before lowering her gaze.

"I'll see you at the Halloween carnival, ok?" He whispered, frowning at how sad she looked.

"Oh. Aren't we going together?" She said hopefully, her eyes darting down to his chest and then back up to his face, looking childishly hopeful.

"I have to work late. I'll just meet you there?" He said noncommitally, noticing the way her face fell at his words, nodding gently at her.

"Ok." She sniffled, and he pretended not to notice.

"Bye." He whispered, avoiding her gaze, before grabbing his keys from the table and taking off.

She caught up to him by the door, suddenly catching up to him out of nowhere and spinning him around to face her, crushing her lips against his before he could pull away. She kissed him aggressively, her hands winding into his hair, her tongue brushing against his bottom lip and for a moment, he was glad to let her. But, as her teeth grazed his lip, he jerked his head back a little, pulling away from her to fix her with an inquiring stare.

She fell back suddenly, pulling him against her, gasping as she flopped back against the wall, her grip pulling him flush against her body. Her hands clutched at the back of his jacket, fisting in the leather there, holding him against her as she let out a soft little moan into his mouth. He allowed her to rub herself against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, feeling every hard breath, before he came to his senses, wrenching his lips away. She panted at him, opening her eyes to stare at him in confusion, immediately leaning forwards to try and capture his lips again.

"Stop, ok?" He murmured, and she pulled back, frowning at him. "Just... don't." He said wearily, puffing out a sigh.

"Alex-" She started, but he held up a hand to stop her, suddenly looking very exhausted. His hands reached for where her hands were wrapped around his neck, grasping her wrists lightly to unhook them from him.

"Nothing has changed, Norma. I crossed a line, remember?" He echoed back the harsh words she had spat at him in his office. "You don't trust me. It's..." He pushed himself away from her, tearing himself away from the heat from her body and from the sad, confused look that was crumpling her face.

"Nothing has changed."

She opened her mouth to speak, immediately not sure what she was going to say, before he span away from her suddenly, leaving her standing dumbfounded in her hallway. He didn't dare glance back, knowing he would change his mind if he saw her standing there, too stunned to speak or stop him, her mouth hanging open as she just watched him go.

* * *

 **Part 2 coming soon...;)**

 **Fun fact! I didn't know that Alex's receptionist had a name in the show, so I called her Janine in all my fics. And since I have now learnt the error or my ways, I decided to address this and make Janine her own character. I just wasn't ready to let Janine go, ya know? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just gonna put a slight trigger warning here in case anyone is sensitive to this kind of thing - There's some mentions of being restrained and having your hands bound in this fic, in case anyone gets a bit panicky when they read something like that? Just wanted to warn you. Also, please don't be lulled into a false sense of fluff by the beginning of the chapter - The second half of this chapter is VERY adult. Please consider that when reading. If you don't like your smut smutty, I suggest you go elsewhere! ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry it's so late! I had a laptop disaster which set me back. In my defence, I have written 10,000 words so... yeah. ENJOY! And I hope you all had a good and sexy Halloween!**

* * *

Alex stood surveying the crowd with a look of mild distaste as he took it all in. The Halloween Carnival was his least favourite town event of the year. He could tolerate the Winter Festival, since it signalled the start of the colder weather, and it was a serene, peaceful event. He would never admit it, but he found the whole thing rather magical, though perhaps dancing with his new wife under canopy of twinkling lights had just given him a new appreciation for it?

He'd always liked the colourful, patriotic fireworks on the 4th of July, and the chance to quietly and skillfully show off his masculine strength at the Woodchuck Festival. He even liked the Christmas parade, despite the excitable children running around everywhere. They didn't have the wild, sugar rush buzz of the kids running around tonight, tiny witches, and ghosts and Harry Potter's bumping into him as they sprinted around the carnival.

"Slow down!" He hissed without thinking at a terrified little dinosaur bumped into the back of his legs. He turned, his face softening as he saw just how small the little boy was, just his scared, worried little face poking out his hooded green onesie. Alex's gaze darted around, waiting for a anxious mom or dad to appear at the toddler's side, or at least a guilty-looking older sibling, but none did.

"You OK?" He said softly, crouching down in front of the mini t-rex, reaching out to flick one of the soft plush spikes protruding from his costume, smiling broadly at him.

"Cool costume, kid." The little boy smiled shyly at him, before looking worriedly from side to side, the smile fading from his face.

"Where's your mom?" The child looked back at him with wide, watery eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

"I dunno." His eyes filled with tears as he sniffled, rubbing one mittened hand across his eyes.

"Hey, hey." Alex said frantically, glancing around helplessly, looking for help. "It's ok. Come on, kid." He stood back up, scrubbing one hand through his hair, intensely scanning the crowd for a frantic looking mother, when he felt a tiny hand grab at his own. He glanced down, at where the little kid had reached up to take his hand, gazing up at him innocently, like he could make it all ok again.

"Let's go find your mom." He said decisively, starting to make his way through the scores of people, constantly keeping a tight grip on the boy's hand while he searched for anyone who looked panicked.

"Alex!" Her voice rang out from across the crowd and he turned, immediately grateful to lay eyes on her, breathing out a sigh of relief. She pushed her way through to him, the nervous smile on her face fading to a look of confusion when she noticed the little boy standing patiently next to him, looking up at her in fascination.

"Hey. Who's your friend? She smiled at the child sweetly, casting a curious glance to Alex.

"He's lost." Alex blurted out, and Norma giggled, leaning down to address him directly.

"Hi Lost. I'm Norma." She joked and the child grinned at her, though he clearly didn't understand why she was laughing. He dropped Alex's hand, reaching up with both of his chubby little hands, waggling his fingers at her, blinking up at her expectantly.

"Hi!" Norma cooed at the tiny toddler, obliging his unspoken request and lifting him into her arms. His hands immediately stroked down the grey fur collar of her coat, smiling with fascination as she settled his weight more comfortably on her hip, glancing back and forth around at the faces around them.

"Where's your mom, huh?" She said, in a syrupy sweet voice, as the child shrugged tearfully at her, nuzzling his head against the soft fur of her coat. She made eye contact with Alex over his head, who shrugged helplessly at her, trying desperately not to think of how perfect she looked carrying a small child in her arms, as she cuddled the boy close, whispering something that seemed to calm him down.

"Who lets go of a kid this little?" He said accusingly, shaking his head as Norma started folding down the plush spike on the top of his head, bopping the boy on the nose with it, watching as they both giggled together. She glanced at him, shrugging.

"Sometimes they get away from you. It happens." She offered, and he sighed, immediately reminded that she was a parent, and he wasn't. And probably never would be.

There was a sudden surge from behind him as the crowd suddenly tightened and closed around them and he stepped closer to Norma and the child automatically, wrapping one arm around her back, the other flying to the little boy's shoulder, as he glanced around with an appraising eye. His eyes landed on the figure who was causing the commotion, a short male, probably just a stupid kid, wearing dark clothes and a cheap plastic clown mask.

"Read the flyer! No clown masks this year! Take it off or go home." Alex said in a loud authoritarian tone, pointing at the man, who dropped his head down and took off, disappearing in a heartbeat into the throes of festival goers.

"Damn kids." He muttered, his hands stroking gently down her arms. "You ok?"

Flicking his gaze back down to her, he found her staring up at him sweetly, her breath catching in her throat before she nervously cast her gaze back down again.

"Yeah, we're fine, huh buddy?"

Alex wondered if he wasn't the only one affected by the two of them looking after this toddler together. Perhaps her own mind was filled with matching visions of little brown haired, blue eyed babies running around that house?

But that wouldn't happen now? Because she couldn't trust him? Right? He shook himself, opening his mouth to speak before he knew what he was going to say.

"Norma, I-"

"CHARLIE!" A woman's shrill, panicked voice suddenly rang out through the *crowds*

They both looked up in time to see a young woman clamouring to get to them, her eyes focused on the child currently perking up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"OmgomgCharlie!" She yelled again, and she was now close enough that Alex could see the tears glistening on her face as she pushed her way towards them. She made her way through to them, and Alex gasped as she realised the panicked young woman was carrying a tiny baby in a bunny onesie as she reached them, panting and crying.

"Omg, thank you!" She sobbed out breathlessly, pressing her face against the boy's cheek, unable to take him straight away while her hands were full with the baby.

"Here." Romero offered awkwardly, holding his hands out to take the tiny bunny from her hands and she let him, immediately passing him over and reaching to grab Charlie from Norma's arms.

"Oh honey! Are you ok? Why did you do that?" Her words rushed out, the panic leaching from her voice as she snuggled him against the crook of her neck.

Alex and Norma could only watch as she tearfully hugged the dinosaur/child, both of them stepping back a little to give her a bit of space.

Norma glanced at where Alex was awkwardly holding the baby, his arms looking somehow too long to hold such a small creature and she smiled at him, feeling her heart swell at little at the sight.

"Sorry mommy." Charlie trilled sweetly, and she finally put him down, taking hold of his hand tightly and finally turning to Norma and Alex like she'd forgotten they were there.

"Thank you so much!" She said, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I don't... I don't know what happened. He said he wanted a candy apple, and I just turned my head away for a second and he was gone. And there's all this talk of clowns going around and I just..."

She trailed off as her voice threatened to dissolve into hysteria.

"It's ok." Norma said gently, patting her on the arm. "I had two myself, around the same ages. I know what it's like." She nodded sweetly at the woman, who breathed out a sigh of relief when she realised she wasn't being judged.

"Easier with a husband, I bet?" The woman muttered out, flicking her gaze to where Alex was still nervously holding her baby, only the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice. Neither Norma nor Alex wanted to correct her, so he just smiled at her reassuringly, starting to manoeuvre the baby back into her waiting arms.

"I assure you. I'm completely useless." He joked lightly, and she sniffled gratefully at him, pressing a little kiss against the baby's head, casting a small smile down at Charlie.

"Can I have a candy apple?"

"As a reward for running away? You'll be lucky if you ever eat a candy anything again, mister!"

Charlie pouted, gazing reproachfully at Alex and Norma like this was all somehow their fault.

"Thank you again." The woman turned her attention back to them for a second, smiling gratefully one last time before turning away, dragging the sulking boy along with her.

They stood and watched them leave, as Charlie turned around, still pouting, shooting them a sad little wave, which they both automatically returned.

Their eyes flicked to meet each other's, noticing their matching waves, chuckling awkwardly at how much they'd both been reduced to a puddle of goo by the sweet little family.

"Cute kid." Alex offered quietly, clearing his throat.

"Yeah." Norma watched them leave, the woman still scolding Charlie for running away, until they disappeared back into the crowds.

"I was her once." She said suddenly, her tone thoughtful. She pressed her lips together, shaking the thought from her mind. "It's not easy." She added quietly, speaking down at her boots.

He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded understandingly, as she turned slowly to face him, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked him up and down.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She smirked at him, her gaze appreciative as she took in his dark grey suit, white shirt and tie, with some kind of fine, barely visible geometric print printed on the pale shiny grey satin.

"I have no idea. Some kind of businessman or something?" He shrugged as she stepped a little closer, and he eyed her a little warily.

"Janine picked it out." He added nonchalantly.

She raised a single eyebrow at him, reaching out to toy with his tie idly.

"Janine who's in love with you?" She muttered in an unimpressed tone, looking him up and down curiously again, suddenly hating that another woman had dressed her husband so well.

"Don't be absurd, Norma." He said sharply, though a smug smirk pulled at his lips as he neglected to mention the fact that Janine had been wearing a costume that could only really be described as lingerie when she had given him his costume.

"Jesus!" He has blurted out at the sight of the girl who seemed so enamoured with him standing in the door to his office, holding a garment bag.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" He said gruffly, casting his eyes away from Janine, who was wearing something he was pretty sure most girls only wore in the bedroom.

"Duh. I'm a mouse!" She said like he was being ridiculous, pointing at the mouse ears on her head, which seemed to have no relation to anything else she was wearing.

"Sure. Ok." He glanced up at her, before casting his eyes back down, shaking his head at his desk. "You got me something to wear?" He gestured blindly at the garment bag in her hands.

"Yep!" She announced proudly, starting to cross towards him, beginning to unzip the bag, before he held up a hand to stop her.

"Great! Just... put it down on the chair." He instructed, watching in his peripheral vision as her face fell, her hands stilling on the zip.

"Don't you want to see it first?" She said in a tiny voice, tapping one booted foot impatiently.

He sighed heavily, rearranging his face into a smile, like Regina had told him to do. She seemed determined to make him be nice to the fragile creature in front of him and so he would make the effort.

"I'm sure whatever it is is fine, Janine." He said wearily, keeping his eyes studiously trained on her face. She bit her lip, unsure as always.

"Thank you for getting it for me." He said woodenly, and her face lit up.

"You sure you don't just wanna take a quick look at-"

"Get out, Janine." He interrupted as gently as he could, flashing her a pointed look, and she looked sad as she laid the bag down on his chair and then teetered out in heels that were much too high for her.

"And Janine?" She turned back, her eyes hopeful. "Please take a jacket or something with you tonight?"

She smiled at his apparent concern and nodded, before sweeping out of his office.

He wasn't sure what could be gained from mentioning any of this to Norma though, except perhaps an additional hint of jealousy sparking her eyes when she gazed at his grey tie.

"You look good." Norma said softly, gazing up at him through her long lashes, and he finally looked at her properly for the first time since she'd arrived. She was wearing that coat that he loved, with the fluffy grey collar, the one that would always remind him of waltzing with her under a canopy of magical, twinkling lights. Her makeup seemed heavier than she usually wore, though he was a man so he couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure her lashes weren't usually quite so long and dark and fluttery, nor were her lips such a deep shade of pink, berry stained and inviting.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lip and he realised she'd said something.

"Oh. Thanks." He murmured softly, as she seemed to step a little closer to him, and he took a deep breath.

"What are you supposed to be?"

She instantly stiffened, her hand flying to her collar, tugging her coat more firmly around herself, though it was unseasonably mild out tonight.

"Oh. Erm..." She floundered for a second, smiling nervously at him. "Mine was supposed to be funny? Like... kind of cute?" She breathed out and awkward laugh, tugging the hem of her coat down around her bare thighs. He glanced down, noticing for the first time the skyscraper heeled boots she was wearing, realising that was why she seemed so much closer to his height tonight. His eyes followed the black suede boots up her thigh to where they stopped just above her knees. There was a strip of pale, bare skin, and then her coat begun and he scanned up her body to where her hands were holding the neck of her coat closed.

"Oh my god." He breathed out, glancing around them and leaning in close, grasping her elbow lightly. "Are you naked under that coat?"

She laughed out a loud, surprised laugh, pulling back to gaze at him incredulously.

"What? Alex! No!" She giggled at him, as he puffed out a little breath, suddenly realising how stupid his question had been. "There are children here! Jesus!"

She giggled helplessly and he couldn't help but join her, chuckling at his own overactive imagination, their laughs slowly subsiding as they gazed at each other. Her mouth opened to say something, when there was a sudden commotion from next to them.

"Stop! Oregon PD!" Lahey's deep voice boomed from beyond the hordes of witches and bunnies and slutty nurses.

Norma was suddenly shoved forwards, stumbling as someone pushed past her aggressively, falling into Alex's chest. He naturally wrapped his arms around her, a protective movement as she fell against him roughly, and he glared over her head at the retreating figure.

"Hey! Stop! I told you to go home!" He yelled suddenly, his voice booming out at the retreating plastic clown hood bobbing through the mass of people, just as Lahey appeared, panting as he nodded at them.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. I'll deal with it." He panted, nodding gallantly at Norma before taking off after the clown.

"We banned them this year." Alex grumbled, half to himself, shaking his head. "There's too much shit about them on the news. Didn't want a panic." His hands slid up her arms naturally, pulling back to look at her, as his hands naturally slid into her hair.

"You ok?" He asked gently, noting where her hands where still clinging on to the front of his jacket, her eyes cast down, and she glanced up at him.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She nodded, and he automatically stroked the curls away from her face, his thumbs grazing her cheekbones, and he suddenly became very aware of the heat from her body, and the softness of her skin under his fingertips and the way she was close enough to smell the familiar smell of her lavender shampoo.

Her lips parted as she gazed up at him, her grip on his jacket tightening as she leaned up a little, tentatively moving her face closer and closer to his. He froze as she approached, his breathing quickening.

"Don't." He choked out quietly, and she froze, mere millimetres from his lips.

"Why?" She breathed out, and he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Because you don't trust me." He whispered back and she breathed out an incredulous laugh, before pulling back.

"Are you serious?" She asked quietly, and he shrugged at her.

"That's what you said." He shot back simply, and she took a step back, shaking her head at the ground, reaching forward to grab his hand.

"You're an idiot." She said, not unkindly, as she tugged his hand through the crowds.

"Where are we going?"

"You're gonna buy me funnel cake." She said simply, as if the whole thing were somehow resolved.

He opened his mouth, not quite sure what to say, so he closed it again, letting her pull him towards the sickly sweet smelling food area.

"They're outta funnel cake." He pointed out plainly, gesturing at the crossed out "funnel cake" on the board next to the hatch.

"This is the worst day of my life." Norma announced dramatically, staring glumly at the food truck menu, as if willing funnel cakes to return. She nodded suddenly, stepping forward decisively

"Hi there!" She trilled. "Can we get two corn dogs please?"

"Er one." He lunged forwards, holding a hand out. "Just one." She frowned at him like he was being the biggest spoil sport on the planet, as she took her corn dog.

"Pay the woman, Alex." She reminded him and he lunged forward, reaching for his wallet, stopped as the plump woman ironically dressed as a skeleton held a hand up.

"Oh no!" She smiled at him. "It's on the house for the Sheriff's wife."

Norma thanked her gratefully and they retreated to a quieter corner, leaning against one of the high little tables.

"That's too much mustard." He observed quietly, as she anointed her food, glaring at him, and taking a giant bite.

He looked away, refusing to watch her lips wrap around the fried food. He was better than this. He would not get turned on by watching his wife eat carnival food.

"Mmm." She murmured and he rolled his eyes. "God, you forget how good corn dogs are, don't you?"

He half nodded noncommittally, keeping an ever vigilant eye on the carnival, slyly keeping an eye out for the creepy clown, hoping Lahey had either caught him, or he'd come to his senses and gone home.

"I didn't mean it, ya know." She said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her.

He stared at her impassively for a moment, pretending to not be affected as she took an absurdly giant bite of her food, her eyes never leaving his.

"What I said. In your office." She added, with her mouth full, and Alex's eyes darted to her hand, noticing the slight shake there, giving away her nerves, even as she acted so casual.

"Yes you did." He said gently and she frowned at him, confused that it wasn't going to be as simple as she thought.

"Don't tell me what I meant." She shot back, flicking her hair haughtily. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just... I was hurting." She shrugged down at the ground, scuffing her boot against the dirt.

Her eyes flicked up at him, imploring her to believe him.

"I wanted to hurt you." She said quietly, in the tiniest, saddest voice he'd ever heard, and he took a step closer to her, sliding around the small table, and she glanced up at him hopefully.

"Well..." He leaned in close to her, watching as her breath faltered. "Mission accomplished."

She gasped and he walked away from her, pretending not to listen for her footsteps to make sure she was following him. He'd never really leave her here.

"Alex..." She started, her tone pleading. "Alex!" He carried on walking, like he was completely unaffected by her tone.

"Alex. I'm wearing heels. Slow down." She commanded suddenly, and he slowed his pace a little, sighing heavily as he realised he couldn't deny Norma Bates anything.

She grasped at his arm, turning him to face her, noticing the way he stiffened and sighed as she did so.

"I didn't..." She started helplessly, gesturing wildly with the half eaten corndog. "I didn't think you'd-"

"Sheriff!" A voice suddenly cut through the tension between them and they turned to see the same photographer from the Lights of Winter Festival beaming at them.

"Hey..." Alex started halfheartedly, as Norma smiled at him, turning on her charm.

"Hi!" She trilled sweetly.

"Can we get a few pictures for the paper?"

Alex's mouth flapped open helplessly, but Norma answered for him, slipping an arm around Alex's waist.

"Of course!" She cooed, before glancing at her hand. "Oh. Wait." She sprinted to a trashcan, throwing the rest of her food away before jogging back, shrugging at them.

"Ok, ready?" The photographer shouted, and Alex dutifully wrapped his arm around Norma as her arm slunk around his waist.

"Big smiles!" He yelled at them, and they both plastered sickly sweet fakes smiles on their faces.

He snapped a few pics and then glanced at them on the viewfinder.

"Beautiful." He jerked his head back up to them. "Ok, Mrs Romero? Can we possibly do one without the coat?"

Her mouth dropped open, and for a second, Alex wondered if she really wasn't naked under there?

"Oh, erm..." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Please?" The photographer implored. "It's just... the paper likes ones with all the costumes on...?"

"Erm... ok?" She said quietly, casting her gaze up at Alex, biting her lip apologetically as she reached for the top button of her coat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered desperately, turning away from the photographer's curious gaze. "I thought it would be cute...?" She undid another couple of buttons and Alex frowned in confusion. "But that was before..." She trailed off uncertainly, turning away from him to undo the last few buttons. "And then I tried to get something else today but..."

She threw her coat off her shoulders with a flourish, holding it out and depositing it on the edge of the metal floor that folded out from the food trucks. From the back, Alex wasn't sure what she was so worried about. She was wearing a tan shirt, that looked a little too big for, tucked into a shirt that was alot shorter than he was used to.

It was only as she turned, biting her lip into her mouth, resting her hands on her hips uncertainly that Alex gasped, realising why she had been so worried. She was wearing one of his Sheriff shirts, tucked into a tiny little black skirt, with a chunky black belt wrapped around her waist. She'd accessorised with a couple of cheap plastic accessories, a shiny Sheriff badge pinned to her chest, and a cute little toy gun hanging from her hip.

"Oh my god! She's the Sheriff!" The photographer blurted out, sounding delighted. "That's hilarious!"

Norma smiled nervously at him, before turning back to Alex, who still hadn't moved or reacted in any way. His eyes drifted from the badge on her chest, down to her waist and then down to her thighs, taking in the tight, short black skirt, skimming the top of her thighs, leaving an expanse of pale flesh before her suede boots started.

Alex suddenly flicked his head back to the camera, tearing his eyes away from her and smiling politely.

"Oh my god! She should arrest you! Can we get a picture of her arresting you? Do you have handcuffs?"

Norma shook her head.

"Sheriff Romero, you have handcuffs on you, right? Can you give them to her? Can we get a picture of her arresting you?"

Both Norma and Alex paused, their mouths flapping open.

"My editor would love it." The man added quietly, sounding like he needed a break and this was his chance, and Norma turned, shrugging at Alex, who sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket for his cuffs. He was never really off duty, especially not at an event like this.

He handed them over reluctantly, and Norma shot him an apologetic look before he dutifully turned round, holding his hands out for the camera to see. She posed, holding the handcuffs over his wrists, pulling an exaggerated smile that was the exact opposite of what she was feeling, while Alex glowered and grimaced his way though the ordeal.

"Perfect! Lovely!" He snapped a few more pictures before dropping his hands to check them in the viewfinder, grinning at them. "That's so cute!"

Alex didn't wait to see if the photographer was done with them, simply snatching the cuffs out of her hand, tucking them back into his pocket and turning away, sighing heavily.

Norma smiled sadly at the man, who seemed to sense a growing tension between them, thanking them one more time before swinging his camera over his shoulder and disappearing into the crowd.

Norma wrapped an arm around herself, rubbing her elbow awkwardly, as people filed in around them after respectfully clearing a space for the photographer to work.

"I guess you don't think this is funny then?" She murmured, trying to keep her tone casual, casting her gaze around to make sure no-one could hear them, as she gestured down at her costume.

He said nothing, not really trusting himself to speak, barely glancing in her direction.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered out, biting her lip, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears, and he gasped, finally letting himself look at her for a second, before tearing his eyes away again. She didn't give him time to answer before she was speaking again, her tone shrill and tight. "You hate me, right? All because of something stupid I said when I was mad? I can't believe you would hate me over-"

His hand shot out to grasp her elbow, interrupting her, keeping his eyes trained on the festival goers behind her.

"I DON'T hate you, Norma." He ground out through gritted teeth, and she glanced up at him unhappily, not believing him.

"Then why won't you look at me?" She breathed out tearfully, angrily brushing away a tear that she couldn't stop falling.

"Because, Norma-" He stepped closer to her, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body through the layers of clothes between them. His grip on her elbow tightened and he glanced around before leaning down to murmur quietly in her ear. "I'm trying very hard to remember why I'm mad at you and if I look at you in that outfit, I'm not going to be able to stop myself dragging you down one of these alleyways and taking you right here and now."

She gasped, her mouth dropping out, a shocked little giggle escaping at his words. She looked over her shoulders, her thumb toying nervously with her bottom lip, a blush colouring her cheeks as she gazed at him expectantly.

"So you don't hate me?" She clarified quietly, and he rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"I can't hate you. It seems... I'm not capable." He choked out, like his admission was hard for him, continuing to avoid her gaze, as he took a step back, immediately feeling a bit better now there was a little space between them.

"I'm still mad though." He added, uncharacteristically childishly, and it was her turn to roll her eyes, her hands on her hips as she span on her heel to search for her coat.

"Ok. Noted." She said nonchalantly, locating her coat a few feet away, on the edge of the metal plating surrounding the nearest food truck. "Aha."

She stalked over, bending deliberately slowly to retrieve her belongings from the floor, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, licking his lips hungrily. He wasn't the only one to notice though, and, before Alex could even react, a figure dressed in dark clothes had dashed over to her.

He saw the hand rear back, and started forward just in time to see the stranger's hand smacking his hand down on Norma's ass, grabbing at her, squeezing hard, making her jerk up and shriek. He let go, letting out a low chuckle through his clown mask, before turning to sprint away.

He only made it about 4 steps before Alex caught up to him, slamming him to the ground with all of his strength, pressing his hand against the back of his neck much harder than was necessary. His knee jammed into his spine, his other hand twisting the boy's arm round his back till he gave a panicked little shriek, muffled through his mask.

"Stop struggling." He tore the mask from the boy's head, faltering for only a split second when he saw how young the boy was, probably no older than seventeen or eighteen.

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" The boy protested, and Alex barked out a short, mirthless laugh.

"That was sexual assault, you piece of shit." He spat the words at the boy quietly, keeping his voice low and menacing as he effortlessly held the struggling teen down.

"No, no. It wasn't like that-" He started panting out into the dirt, trying to defend himself, and Alex tightened his grip on the back of the boy's head, shoving his head down again, cutting him off.

"Oh yeah? What's it like then? Cause from where I'm standing, you just put your hands on the Sheriff's wife, you son of a bitch." He muttered darkly

He floundered at that, glancing helplessly over his shoulder, taking in who Alex was for the first time, sighing and going limp as he realised how stupid he'd been.

Lahey suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pushing through the captivated audience that had gathered, bending at the waist, trying to catch his breath for a second.

"Anderson said you might need-" He looked up, taking in Alex pinning the young man on the ground, the clown mask laying discarded next to them.

"Ah!" He ground out in irritation. "This guy!" Lahey exclaimed, and Alex guessed this wasn't the clown's first misdemeanour of the night. Lahey stepped forwards. "I got it from here. Thanks boss." He nodded at Alex, who gladly passed the honour over to Lahey, watching as he got a grip on the boy, cuffing him and hauling him to his feet. He observed for a moment, making sure Lahey had it under control, before turning back to Norma who was stood gaping at the scene, along with the rest of the crowd. Her coat was hanging limply from one hand, and she blinked slowly up at him as he approached her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, letting his hands catch the top of her arms, turning her to face him. He gazed at her as she nodded numbly, her mouth still hanging open.

"You sure?" He brushed an errant tendril of hair from her eyes tenderly.

"That was..." She started breathlessly and he shook his head angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He hated seeing her so shaken, watching as she breathed out a shaky breath at the floor, before she turned her gaze back up to him, looking up through her lashes, her expression dark and unreadable.

"I'm not." She breathed out softly, biting her lip, casting her eyes down at his chest for a second, before looking back up at him pointedly.

"Oh." He said stupidly, sure he must be misunderstanding her, blinking rapidly as he took in her coy little expression. He took her coat from her hands, just for something to buy himself a moment to think, wrapping it around her shoulders and tugging it around her.

"Take me home." She whispered breathily, leaning in close, letting her hands toy idly with his tie and he gasped, her intention now unmistakable.

He wasn't one to deny Norma Bates anything, escorting her to his car without another word, his hand ghosting over the small of her back as he led her to the passenger seat.

They didn't say a word the whole journey home, merely glancing at each other, like nervous kids, not grown adults who were about to make up after their first fight.

Alex was quietly impressed at them both for managing to stop themselves sprinting up the stairs, instead walking calmly and slowly to the front door, her trembling hands the only thing giving away her excitement.

"Let me." He said quietly, reaching past her to take the key from her hands, quickly unlocking the door and pushing it open, just as she turned where she was trapped against the door frame, suddenly fixing him with a challenging glare. She took a step back, towards the second set of doors in the foyer, smirking at him when he followed her, stalking her like a predator, before her back hit the doorframe behind her.

He was on her a split second later, closing the tiny gap between them, his lips meeting hers, kissing her hard. Her hands slid up his arms, to the back of his neck, as he took control, his hands wrenching open the front of her coat, sending a handful of tiny peal buttons cascading to the ground, smattering down onto the wooden floor.

"Hey-" She objected halfheartedly, cut off as he crushed his lips against hers again, his hands sliding under the fabric, drifting over her hips, pressing against her lower back, pushing her against him.

Her own hands moved to his shoulders, hooking her fingertips into his jacket, sliding it off to land in a heap on the ground, and he followed suit, pushing her coat off her. He pushed her back roughly against the wooden doorframe again, swallowing her small gasp, before moving his lips to her jaw.

She tugged on his tie, letting out a soft sigh.

"Don't let another woman choose your clothes again." She murmured suddenly, her tone bitter, and he pulled back in surprise, shaking his head at her incredulously.

"Don't say shit you don't mean just to hurt me." He shot back, and she looked guilty for a second, lunging forward to kiss him again.

"Deal." She murmured against his lips, and he groaned in annoyance, dropping his hands to cup her ass.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" He ground out, grabbing her suddenly and lifting her off her feet. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist, her hands grabbing onto his shirt and he crushed her against the doorway, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, brushing against hers.

She nipped at his lip and he jerked his head back, finding her smiling wickedly at him, breathing hard, staring at him challengingly. She shrugged at him casually, and he span them suddenly, turning to start making his way up the stairs, picking his way up carefully, very aware of the precious cargo in his arms.

She expected him to lower them onto the bed, so she was surprised when he simply sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress, perching her on his lap. Her knees settled either side of his hips and she ground herself forwards, grinding herself down on his erection, as his hands shoved the tight black material of her skirt up over her ass cheeks.

"Still mad?" She whispered against his cheek, as she rocked forwards again, and he groaned.

"Uh... furious." He shot back, as she pressed wet kisses against his jaw, her tongue rubbing against the slight stubble there. She pressed herself up suddenly, clambering to her feet in a uncharacteristically unladylike fashion, before she straightened up in front of him, biting her lip in that way that always drove him crazy. He stretched his palms out flat across the sheet behind him, lounging back casually like he was completed unaffected by her.

She span suddenly, taking a tiny step back, glancing expectantly over her shoulder at him and then nodding her head down at the zip at the back of her skirt.

"Oh." He breathed out, giving his hands a tiny shake to rid them of the excited tremble there, before he slowly pulled the zipper down. Once it was undone, his hands drifted to the hem of the skirt, grabbing it, beginning to inch the stiff material down over her hips. He grew impatient, yanking the tight skirt down suddenly, making her gasp into the bedroom, as he dropped the garment, letting it fall around her feet. She moved to step away from him, but his hands flew out to stop her, gripping her hips gently, before his hands slowly pushed up the fabric of his shirt, which was almost as long as the skirt she'd been wearing over the top. His hands slid up her sides, pushing the tan cotton up as he went, revealing pale flesh encased in black lace.

He dipped his face forward, pressing a kiss against the soft flesh right where the lace of her panties met her skin, and she gasped, her hands coming to rest over where his were pressing against her hips.

His grip tightened for a second, and he pushed her forward gently, leading her to take a step away from him, and then span her round, letting his hands drop from her body.

"Take the shirt off." He commanded quietly, and she blinked at him for a couple of defiant seconds, her lips parting as she gazed at him, before her hands drifted to the first button.

She undid them tantalisingly slowly, never breaking eye contact, her eyes burning into his as she undressed herself, eventually shrugging the oversized shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind her, revealing matching black lace underwear. His eyes raked hungrily over her body, taking in the expensive looking lingerie, making a mental note to make sure he didn't rip any of it. He'd be hearing about her coat buttons for weeks - He didn't need the grief.

Watching his eyes travel over her body, she smiled a pleased little smile, her hands trailing up her own thighs, over the semi-sheer intricate lace of the high-waisted panties, then up past her ribs, toying with the delicate scalloped edge at the bottom edge of the bra, before sliding up further, stroking along the edge of the cups teasingly.

She bent suddenly, reaching for the zipper on the inside of her knee.

"Don't." He barked out hoarsely, before clearing his throat awkwardly, and her hand froze, while she glanced up at him curiously. "I mean... Leave the boots on."

A surprised smile spread over her face as she straightened, resting her hands on her hips, gazing at him in shock.

"Well, well..." She murmured softly, before she stepped forward, dropping to her knees suddenly, smirking up at him through her lashes. He sat up a little, willing himself to have the strength to stop her, but not finding it, especially as her eager hands were tugging at his belt, and his zipper, before hooking her fingertips into his pants. His hips lifted up of their own accord, helping her as she tugged his pants and boxers down in one eager movement, tossing them behind her and wasting no time in lowering her mouth to him.

She swirled her tongue around the tip, before wrapping her lips around him, hollowing her cheeks as she sank down, letting out a soft "mmm" that vibrated through his body. His head dropped back as his hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets next to him, letting out a gasp as she bobbed up and down, sinking a little deeper each time. Her nails dragged gently along his thighs, resting on his knees to steady herself as she set up a teasing rhythm, before she released him with a gentle pop, panting up at him.

"Still mad?" She breathed out, pumping him a few times with her hand, smiling as she held his gaze, dipping her head to lick along his length.

"Yeah." He choked out, letting out a strangled moan he wasn't sure he'd ever made before as she suddenly sank down again, feeling himself bump the back of her throat for a second before she pulled back. "I'm... I'm livid."

His hands moved to her hair, gently gathering her hair at the nape of the neck as she slowed her pace, starting to move off him.

She grazed her teeth over him ever so lightly as she released him, staring up at him for a moment or two with an unreadable expression. She looked like she'd just had some kind of epiphany but he couldn't glean anything from her steely gaze. He could only stare back, not sure what she was thinking, before the reached behind her, grabbing at where she'd thrown his pants, retrieving something from his pocket and then straightening with her back to him.

"Did you just rob me?" He joked lightly, frowning at the sudden direction this had taken, before she suddenly clambered onto the bed behind him, a soft clinking coming from her hands.

"What are you doing?" She ignored his question, pushing the contents of her hand behind her and glancing at him uncertainly.

"Close your eyes." She commanded suddenly, and he sighed at her. "Close them!"

He rolled his eyes, before turning away, gripping the edge of the bed as he obediently shut his eyes.

There was alot of shuffling behind him, and the mattress dipped and shifted as she moved around behind her. He heard the sound of her bedside drawer on her side opening and closing and he frowned with his eyes closed, suddenly slightly nervous as to what she had planned for him. It was only the sound of a soft metallic click that made him realise what she'd pulled from his pants pocket and his eyes shot open just in time to see her clicking the handcuffs around her wrists, the chain threaded through the wooden slats of her bedhead. Her little satin sleep-mask, the one that she'd barely needed since he'd bought them more opaque curtains, was across her eyes, and he could only watch, his mouth dropping open as she tightened the cuff around her wrist, settling herself back against the pillows, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." She murmured at the ceiling, not knowing he'd opened them moments before, watching her arch her back as she cuffed herself to the bed. Alex didn't know what to say. His brain was a mess of tortured conflict, half hating that she felt the need to do this to keep him happy, half loving having the always-in-control Norma Bates at his mercy.

"Norma. Jesus." He breathed out, turning himself to sit at her feet, reaching out to grasp her suede covered ankle lightly. She flinched a little at the unexpected contact, and he sighed, shaking his head at himself. He wasn't sure how her life with her previous husbands had worked, but this wasn't him - She didn't have to degrade herself or do anything she didn't want to to keep him happy. He was always happy with her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said gently, rubbing his thumb across the soft fabric.

"I think this is a great idea." She shot back, sounding mildly offended, arching her back a little as she wriggled to get more comfortable, the cuffs jangling together as she moved.

"Honey..." He said softly. "You don't have to do this."

"I know that." She said immediately, huffing out an exasperated breath, and lifting her head to where she guessed he was sitting. "No-one's making me." She snapped, and he realised he'd said the wrong thing. "I want to." She added softly, her tone a little breathy as she spoke.

He sighed, not sure what the right thing to do was, constantly feeling vaguely out of his depth when it came to Norma. He half loved it though - She was nothing like the tawdry, predictable women he'd been with before and, while it was occasionally stressful, he mostly relished her fickly, fluctuating moods.

"I trust you. I trust you completely. I want to show you that. And... I want to."

She craned out with her legs, trying to find him to rub at him, straining against the cuffs, feeling them dig into her skin slightly. Norma breathed hard, feeling him step off the bed, listening to him move around the room for a moment, before the mattress dipped right near her head and his breath ghosted across her face. She smiled, her breathing quickening as she became aware of him leaning over her, the smile dropping from her face as she felt his hands brush over her wrists, hearing the clink of metal on metal, feeling the cuffs drop open one at a time.

"No..." She muttered out, her now free hands reaching to pull her eye mask up, pouting up at him. He grabbed both her wrists, pulling her to sit up to face him, before grabbing at the cuffs that now lay discarded on the pillow behind her.

"These cuffs have touched the hands of rapists, and murderers, and half the scumbags of this town." He dangled them from his finger in disgust for a moment, before tossing them behind him, gazing at her seriously. He grasped her wrists, turning them over in his hands. "I don't want them to touch my wife." He said sweetly, dipping his head to press a soft kiss against her veins, and she sighed, nodded glumly, as he pulled back to stare at her.

"But..." He started, reaching for the knot of his tie, sliding the dove grey satin through slowly, watching as her eyes sparked brightly, unconsciously sucking her lip into her mouth.

"Hold out your hands." He commanded, somehow keeping his voice as gentle as she'd ever heard it, giving her every opportunity to protest.

She eagerly presented her hands to him, watching with fascination as he tied them together loosely.

"Tighter." She demanded breathlessly, and he faltered, glancing at her. She wriggled her wrists pointedly, pulling them apart a little.

"I can get out of this."

"That was the point." He explained quietly, and she made a little noise of irritation.

"I. Trust. You." She ground out, leaning forward to peck his lips between each word.

He pulled each side of the pale grey material suddenly, tightening the knot around her wrists, making her gasp. He pushed her back a little, and she flopped back against the pillows, obediently raising her arms over her head, letting him secure the free hanging ends of the tie around one of the wooden slats of her headboard, giving her a little bit of slack to move around a little, before he leaned down to slide the eye mask back down across her eyes.

"Ok?" He muttered, and she nodded, as she licked her lips.

"Aren't we supposed to come up with a safeword?" She blurted out suddenly, and he reared back, a shocked chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jesus, Norma! What do you think I'm planning to do to you?" He said incredulously, leaning back on his heels.

"I just... I thought that was what you were supposed to do?" She shrugged as best as she could with her arms bound over her head.

"If you want me to stop just say stop." He offered, his tone mildly patronising.

She pouted again.

"Boring." She muttered, like a petulant teen and he sighed heavily at her.

"Pickles. The safeword is pickles." He conceded, watching as her face spread into an amused little smile, and he kept his eyes fixed on her face as he suddenly dipped low, yanking the cup of her bra down and flicking his tongue out over her nipple. The smile dropped quickly and she arched her back in surprised.

"Oh!" She breathed out, and he grinned against her skin, before sucking hard, making her arch and moan.

He grazed his teeth across her stiff peak before releasing her suddenly, and moving to press a sudden kiss against her lips. She froze for a second, not expecting it, before opening her mouth to him, letting him sweep his tongue against her lips, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. He kissed her for a moment more, deliberately ending it abruptly, enjoying the way she craned upwards, trying to capture his lips once more. He chuckled deeply and she stuck out her bottom lip adorably.

"Pickles." She whispered out cutely, and he shook his head.

"Don't misuse pickles." He chastised gently, laughing at the absurdity as he obliged her, leaning down again to kiss her, letting his hand stroke very gently across her breasts, swallowing the soft sigh she let out into his mouth.

He pulled back, pecking her lips, before kissing down her jaw a little. He reared back onto his haunches suddenly, shifting his positioning on the bed, suddenly feeling ridiculous to be wearing a dress shirt, while his bottom half was completely bare and he undid the buttons quickly, shrugging the shirt off.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Taking my shirt off." He said simply, and she shuffled a little where she lay, turning her head blindly to where he was sitting.

"Take my mask off. I wanna see you." She demanded suddenly and he laughed, pulling his shirt off his wrists and throwing it behind him. He reached for her face, letting his thumbs trace the bottom edge of the pretty satin eye mask, before sliding lower, sliding along the bottom of her cheekbones.

"Well you can't." He murmured defiantly, and her mouth dropped open at his wilful disobedience.

He waited patiently for a moment, waiting for a murmured "pickles" but it never came, and he smiled down at her, letting his hand trail down her face, his thumb catching on her lip, dragging it down a little.

There was a sudden shifting that made her jump a little, as he settled himself next to her, his erection pressing casually against her hip, as his hand closed over her throat for the merest moment, not exerting any pressure, simply resting there for a second before he swept his hand down. His fingers tips dragged down lightly between her breasts, tugging gently at the black lace that still encased them, before trailing lower, pressing against her abdomen. He traced the edge of the high waisted panties gently, watching her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath, before he hooked his fingers into them, tugging them down her legs. She lifted herself up to help him, before dropping back down, licking her lips in anticipation. He watched her, a smug smile playing on his lips as his eyes flicked to where her fingers were flexing in their bindings, her thighs dropping open a tiny bit, and he waited, moving very, very slowly down the bed a little.

A beat passed and she turned her head to where she could hear him breathing quietly.

"Alex-" She started, and he lunged forwards, pushing her thighs apart suddenly, burying his face between her legs, wasting no time. He was always so tender, so gentle when he went down on her, but not today - He devoured her like a starving man, licking and sucking her clit with a fevered abandon, sliding his hands under her thighs to hold her in place as she bucked and writhed.

"Ah Jesus!" She moaned out, as he clamped his lips around her, swirling his tongue around teasingly, before setting up a sudden rhythm, flicking his tongue back and forth across her clit.

Her back arched as she let out a desperate moan into the bedroom, tugging against her restraints, feeling the familiar tightening sensation in her stomach quicker than she'd ever felt it, bucking her hips up frantically as he licked at her.

"Ohhh..." She let out a frenzied cry as she felt her climax approaching, and her whole body began to shake, before he stopped suddenly, withdrawing his mouth from her completely.

"No, no, no." She panted out, trying to hook her legs behind his back, struggling to pull him back down, the heels of her boots scratching against his shoulders. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

It took every ounce of will power he had not to oblige her, pushing himself up on his hands, watching as her whole body shivered. His hands slid delicately up her thighs and she twitched, her over-sensitised body trembling under his touch.

"I want you to tremble like that when I'm inside you." He murmured sexily and her mouth dropped open again.

"Cruel." She muttered quietly, as her breathing began to return to normal, and he frowned, worried she was being serious for a second.

"Pickles?" He questioned, sitting back on his haunches, watching as she licked her lips, before shaking her head slowly, clearly still loving the game, despite her protests.

He smirked at her, taking a deep breath to steady himself before his risky move, reaching out suddenly to grasp her hips, lifting and flipping her over with one smooth movement. She gasped as she landed roughly on her belly, and he paused for a split second, waiting for any sign of protest before lightly smacking her on the ass. She let out a shocked, incredulous breath and jerked her head up at the action, turning over her shoulder, her mouth dropping open.

He waited another moment, waiting for the word "pickles" to make it's ugly appearance but it didn't so he hooked his hand under her hips, pulling her up onto her knees, and chancing another little slap on her ass cheek, smirking at the surprised moan she let out this time.

He grabbed at her ass, leaning forwards to rub himself teasingly against her, enjoying every soft sigh she let out as he ground himself against her.

"What do you want?" He whispered throatily.

There was a pause, and he stilled.

"You know what I want." She murmured back, turning her head over her shoulder, biting her lip at him.

"I want you to say it." He muttered, his voice low and deep, and he tightened his grip on her flesh, earning himself a little mewl.

There was a silence, where he could only hear the rushing in his own ears and he was sure he'd pushed it too far before prim and proper Norma Bates quietly uttered two words he never thought he'd hear her say.

"Fuck me." She panted out desperately, and he grinned.

His hand swept down her spine gently, as he grasped himself in his other hand, pressing himself against her entrance, pushing inside her slowly, feeling her push back against him eagerly.

She breathed out a satisfied sigh as he reached the hilt, pausing for a second, his hands sweeping gently up and down her back, before gliding to her hips, grabbing them and pulling back. He slid back inside her, keeping his movements teasing and slow, watching as she pushed herself up on her bound hands, glad he'd given her a little bit of slack with her restraints.

He sped up his movements a little, watching as her curls bounced with each thrust, the muscles in her back tensing as she threw her head back. The sharp heels of her boots grazed against his legs and he hissed a little, not entirely hating the slight sting.

"Oh... Oh, Alex." She panted out between thrusts and she leaned the top half of her body down, changing their angle, pushing her ass even further into the air. He slapped it again, gently, letting his head drop back as his breathing hitched in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry as he thrust into her.

She moaned into the pillow and he puffed out a breath of concentration, suddenly leaning over her, reaching forwards to grasp at her shoulder, pulling her up as far as her restraints would allow it. He used this new purchase on her shoulders to slam into her, and she let out a ragged scream suddenly, making him freeze.

She muttered something out, barely intelligible and he remained frozen. He'd got carried away, swept up in the moment, and they froze like that, one hand on her shoulder, the other digging into her hips hard.

"Ah..." She let out some muttered sound that sounded like "Stop" and he couldn't bare to move, hating that he'd hurt her.

"Don't stop!" She murmured out and he leaned in a little closer to hear her. She flicked her head over her shoulder suddenly, pushing herself back insistently against him. "Alex..." She whined. "Please." She begged quietly. "Don't stop."

He realised with a start he'd misheard her the first time, but remained frozen for a split second more, as she arched her back, pulling her hands against where they were tied, trying desperately to push herself back against him.

"Please... Pickles, pickles. Don't stop!" She muttered out frantically, and he would have laughed at ridiculous she sounded, if not for the needy, desperate quality to her voice.

He obliged, starting to move again and she let out a shrill, ecstatic cry into the night as he thrust back into her. His grip on her shoulder tightened and he slammed into her hard, listening for any signs of distress within her soft cries, hearing none.

"There, there, there." She panted out desperately, arching her back up even further, as he hit some sweet spot inside of her over and over again as he pounded into her, groaning into her hair.

She sucked in a couple of sudden, ragged breaths, her moans quietening for a moment, her thighs beginning to shake, before she let out a wild, fractured scream, quieting into contented little sobs as her body convulsed and tightened around him.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered out before he could stop himself, listening to her quiet moans, her body still twitching and flinching with the aftershocks as she sank her top half back down against the pillows.

He started to move again slowly, quickly and eagerly seeking his own release, her cries and screams still ringing in his ears as he gripped her hips, ploughing into her erratically a few more times before emptying himself into her with a loud, euphoric groan, before he collapsed on top of her, just managing to hold his weight up off her.

He regained his breath, leaning back to slide out of her, watching as she quivered a little as he did so, before grasping her waist lightly, sliding his hands under her to flip her back over more more gently this time.

He watched her open mouth pant for air for a few moments before reaching up to unknot her hands quickly and expertly, pulling her rag-doll body to sit up and unwinding the tie from around her wrists. He tenderly rubbed at her skin to get the circulation running back through them before she pulled her mask off with numb, shaking hands, smiling gently at him.

"Still mad?" She muttered, as he reached towards the bottom of the bed for the sheet, pulling it up around her shoulders, wrapping her up tenderly. He barked out a short laugh.

"Me? Oh yeah. Furious." He joked lightly, before he flopped back exhaustedly against the headboard, pulling her up to lie against him.

There was a pause, and their breathing began to return to normal.

"I'm kidding." He clarified suddenly, knowing how literally she could take things sometimes, and she giggled. "You're definitely forgiven."

He pulled her wrists up to press a soft kiss against each slight reddened mark where she'd defiantly pulled at the tie around them.

"Happy Halloween." She murmured sleepily against his chest.

"You gonna sleep in your boots?" He shot back, waiting for her laugh, and casting his gaze down to find her already asleep, her head resting sweetly against his chest.

He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Happy Halloween, Norma."


End file.
